


A welcome back kiss

by smiramirasmira



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiramirasmira/pseuds/smiramirasmira
Summary: It's been four years since the fall of the Correctional Facility and the former regimen of No. 6. The city is slowly but surely developing into one that upholds the original ideals. Everything seems to have fallen into place for the now 20-year-old Shion. However, one question remains, when will he be reunited with Nezumi?
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 26





	A welcome back kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! ^_^ I have, like the rest of the fandom, wondered how Nezumi and Shion could be reunited. This fanfic is the result, I hope it's to your liking! (I have only seen the anime and read the manga, so there might be some vital information from the novels that I have missed.) Also, see the notes in the end for sentences marked with *. Happy reading!

Shion looked out through the windows. The rain had increased in its intensity, the strong pitter-patter gave the impression of the glass shattering at any moment. Of course, it wouldn’t. The windows, like everything else in the city, were made to be highly durable. One of the few good remnants of city No. 6’s past. The white-haired boy got caught up in memories of the past every so often. He’d walked a long, winding road to get where he was today. There had been joyous times but also horrible moments he would do anything to forget. No matter what types of flashbacks that crept up in Shion’s mind, there was always one person at the center of his thoughts.

One person who violently turned his world upside down, only to turn it right. His real name was a mystery after these eight years, a fact that didn’t bother Shion in the slightest. For him, the dark-haired boy with piercing gray eyes would always be Nezumi and Nezumi he would remain. 

The young man raised his arms in a stretch and turned towards the clock on his left. It was getting late. The current task he worked on required great attention. As a consequence, Shion had been working overtime the past few days to get it sorted out, which entailed long and exhausting evenings all alone at the Reconstruction Council office. He turned to his right, where a black mouse watched him eagerly.  _ "What do you say, Tsukiyo? It's time to head home right?" _ The little mouse squeaked in a somewhat agreeing tone. Shion let out a chuckle as he started to put away his project. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, followed by deafening thunder. The white-haired boy stopped in his tracks and turned his attention towards the windows again. He felt an urge to open the balcony door and let the raging storm in, just like that night so long ago. Was this a sign? Shion had a feeling that reunion wasn't far away.

As another flash went off, the mouse rushed towards the transparent door and let out a frantic noise. This made Shion bolt to the same spot, where he tore open the door and was met with harsh winds and biting rain. Despite this, he stayed and let out a cry.  _ "Nezumi?! Are you there?! Nezu…" _ The young man's shouts were drowned by the security alarm. It informed of the abnormal temperature drop and insisted on closing the door. Shion rushed towards the security panel and shut it off. Hardly a second went by before a dark voice could be heard.  _ “Opening doors in the middle of thunderstorms? I guess you haven’t learned one bit.” _ That voice. That sly remark. The white-haired boy had been right. He turned around to find a familiar face waiting by the entrance.  _ “Nezumi! You’re back!”  _

Before the other young man could utter a word, Shion had run up for an embrace. The sheer force brought them both tumbling on the ground. Tsukiyo was joined by familiar faces as well, a brown and a white mouse, his old friends Cravat and Hamlet skid up to him as they viewed the fallen human tower.  _ “Sheesh, one travels far and wide, getting all wearied. And this is the welcome I get? I’m sure you’ve broken all my bones, Shion.” _ Nezumi spoke in an annoyed tone. But his eyes and light chuckle conveyed another message. Without hesitation, he lifted one hand to caress Shion’s cheek.  _ “He looks slightly older and carries an air of dignity different from before. But this is the same warmth.” _ Nezumi thought to himself. 

_“Well, you sure look alright to me.”_ The white-haired boy replied jokingly. They stayed like this, laughing for a while when Shion suddenly stopped. He spoke enthusiastically. _“Nezumi, I’m so happy that you’re back, but where have you been? What have you seen? I want to know everything!”_ At this point, Shion’s eyes were shimmering, anticipating an immediate answer. Nezumi couldn’t contain his laughter. Shion could be so oddly forward at times, this hadn’t changed either apparently. After taking his time to calm down, Nezumi answered in a theatrical voice; _“Oh, my dear prince. *Yond is a lot of questions, beest patient and answers wilt beest given to thee.”*_ His voice deepened and a smirk formed on his lips. _“But first, I would like a better welcome.”_

The young men stared intensely at each other for a second, before Shion grinned as well.  _ “Yes of course.” _ The dark-haired boy was again taken by surprise, as the other boy caressed his cheeks and went in for a kiss. Nezumi responded by lifting his head slightly to meet Shion’s lips while wrapping his arms around him. The kiss was tender, filled with the unleashing of a long yearning. It was as if their world started to turn hastily after being stagnant for so long. The boys broke away to lock eyes once more and smiled fondly.  _ “Was that a better welcome, Nezumi?” _ Shion asked. _ “It was pretty good, but I bet that I could do better.” _ With that, Nezumi rose and cupped the face of the other boy, going in for another kiss, this time making it deeper. It seemed to be lasting an eternity when loud growls all of a sudden erupted from the dark-haired boy’s stomach. 

A slightly panting Shion broke away to giggle. _ “I guess that’s enough. Can I offer you some dinner with coffee on the side? We are out of warm chocolate, unfortunately.” _ He acted cooly, but Nezumi could see the light nuance of red that had spread across his face.  _ “I definitely won this competition.” _ Nezumi grinned and continued with his theatrical charade.  _ “And I would be delighted to receive a feast as my prize. Particularly those muffins your mom makes." _ Shion replied whilst bowing.  _ *"T wouldst beest mine own hon'r to s'rve thee mine own moth'r's muffins.” “I seeth yond thee has't learn'd things while I wast gone.”* "Well, I took most of your books from the bunker and put them here. Tsukiyo likes to listen to the stories as well, right Tsukiyo?” _ The black mouse scattered up Shion’s arm to rest on his shoulder. 

Nezumi regarded the bookshelves behind them. He did indeed spot very familiar works amongst the collection. He furrowed his brow.  _ “That must have been tiresome, why did you do that?” _ Shion answered smiling. _ “I thought it would be a waste to leave them there. There are so many beautiful stories that deserve to be listened to.” _ He walked towards the shelf.  _ “I have made sure that copies of these books have been made and distributed to the new libraries of No.6. Just like they were meant to read.” _ Shion turned to face Nezumi who had joined him.  _ “You saved me from my ignorance through these books. I want to do the same for the citizens.”  _ The dark-haired boy regarded his partner in awe.  _ “I thought you would have changed drastically since we last met, however, you really are the same. You may have gotten older and you’re circumstances have changed, but at the core, you are the same mysterious person who saved me all those years ago.” _ Shion approached.  _ “And do you still fear the person I am?”  _

The atmosphere drastically changed. Whatever was left of the carefree banter the young men had enjoyed moments earlier had completely vanished. Nezumi had to think for a while. It was the truth. He was terrified of him. At least parts of him. But did that hinder him from being the kind and strong boy that Nezumi loved? _“I...probably still am. To be honest, I probably always will be. But that’s only a fraction of who you are.”_ A broad smile spread across Nezumi’s face. _“I would love to explore all of you, regardless of any fright. Being on the road all this time made me realize that.”_ _“Does that mean that you will stay?”_ Shion looked up at Nezumi with hope beaming in his eyes. _“It might very well be so.”_ Shion hugged him. _“I’m so happy, Nezumi. The happiest I will ever be. I’ve missed you so much.”_ Nezumi felt sudden wetness on his shoulder. _“My my, are you crying, my prince? I thought you were too old for this.”_ Shion smacked him lightly. _“Of course I am! You’ve been gone for so long and now you are telling me that you will stay? That puts a huge amount of emotional strain on me you know!”_ The lighthearted banter was back again. Nezumi embraced him and ruffled Shion’s hair. _“I’m sorry. But you really are an airhead if you think that I didn’t miss you too.”_ Shion joke hit the dark-haired boy again and pressed his arms closer around him. He was afraid that if he didn’t, Nezumi would slip away. However, by the sound of their conjoined heartbeats, both of them knew that they would never have to be separated again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * That is a lot of questions, be patient and answers will be given to you.*  
> *It would be my honor to serve you my mother's muffins.*  
> *I see that you have learned things while I was gone.*
> 
> I used Lingojam's Shakespeare translator (https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoShakespearean  
> ) to try and capture Nezumi's inner theater kid, I'm aware that it might be far from accurate so I apologize.  
> Thank you for reading, have a nice day! :)


End file.
